The present invention relates to alarm control panels used in a security system, and in particular, relates to a panel which senses certain environmental conditions to determine which of two different modes it should operate in.
Alarm control panels are used to receive inputs from various sensors as well as inputs from a keypad and the panel monitors these various signals and produces an alarm when certain events have been detected. The alarm panel also includes the capability to communicate with a remote monitoring station, typically by means of a telephone company to report an alarm event or merely to check-in with the remote monitoring station. As part of the security protocol, the remote monitoring station may contact the alarm panel from time to time to seek information therefrom.
The security system is designed to receive power from the power supply of the premise and it is also designed to be connected to the telephone system. It is important that the control panel meets the standard set for equipment to be connected to the telephone system. This standard varies from country to country and a product which does not comply often goes undetected until such time as the control panel disrupts the normal operation of the telephone system. There is some built in control as commercial installers only use appropriate equipment and often provide service or are associated with the monitoring service. Therefore, non-complying equipment is not a significant problem for authorized installation of a security system, however, problems can occur during a reinstallation or an installation carried out by a non-commercial installer.
In a alarm control panel for processing signals from sensors and from a keypad and reporting of certain sense conditions to a monitoring station, the alarm control panel includes means for analyzing an electrical feed provided to the alarm control panel. The analysis of the electrical feed includes comparing an electrical feed provided to the panel to a pre-determined stored value. The alarm control panel operates in a first mode based on a match between the analyzed electrical signal and the stored value, and operates in a second mode when the analyzed electrical feed and the stored value do not match. The alarm control panel, in the first mode, is fully functional and the panel in the second mode has the panel functions restricted.
According to a preferred aspect of the invention, the electrical feed is a power feed provided to the security panel.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the electrical feed is a telecommunication feed provided to the alarm panel.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, when the alarm control panel operates in the second mode, the alarm control panel is disconnected from a telecommunication port used in the first mode for communication transmissions with a monitoring station.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, the alarm control panel operates such that a means for analyzing the electrical feed is activated each time the alarm control panel is connected to a supply power source.
According to another aspect of the invention, the analyzed electrical feed is frequency analyzed and a stored value is a frequency value. An improved alarm control panel, according to the present invention, processes a signal from sensors and a keypad and reports certain sensed conditions to a monitoring station. The alarm control panel includes means for analyzing a telecommunication signal associated with a telecommunication port of the panel which is to be connected to a public telecommunication system. The panel compares the analyzed electrical telecommunication signal to a standard, and based on the comparison, determines the approximate geographic location of the security panel. The alarm control panel operates in a first mode based on a match between the determined approximate geographic location and the standard, and operates in a second mode when the determined approximate location and this standard do not match. The alarm control panel in the first mode is in a full function mode and the panel in the second mode has limited functionality.